Survivor: South Pacific
Survivor: South Pacific was the 23nd season Survivor and the fourth season of coverage for RHAP. The season featured two tribes, each with a returning player. Coach and Ozzy returned as did the redemption island format. Sophie Clarke, future friend of the podcast, was the winner this season. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: 'Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast of the season. Pre-Season September 5, 2011 - 'Corinne Kaplan Previews the Survivor South Pacific Cast: 'Corinne Kaplan September 5, 2011 - 'Survivor South Pacific Cast Preview and Predictions: 'Nicole Cesternino Episode 1 September 15, 2011 - 'The Survivor South Pacific Premiere with Andrea Boehlke: 'Nicole Cesternino, Andrea Boehlke Episode 2 September 22, 2011 - 'Lil' Hantz Created Big Problems On Survivor South Pacific: 'Nicole Cesternino Episode 3 September 29, 2011 - 'Spoken Words: An Interview with Semhar Tadesse: Semhar Tadesse September 29, 2011 - Can John Cochran Avoid Getting "Billy Garcia-ed" by Ozzy?: 'Billy Garcia Episode 4 October 6, 2011 - 'Survivor: The Story of "Papa Bear" Mark Caruso: 'Nicole Cesternino, Mark Caruso October 6, 2011 - 'Stephen Fishbach on Survivor South Pacific's Coach 3.0: 'Nicole Cesternino, Stephen Fishbach Episode 5 October 13, 2011 - 'Blam! Survivor Stacy Powell Sounds off on Upolu: 'Nicole Cesternino, Stacey Powell October 14, 2011 - ''We Chew the Fat with Jenna Morasca About Survivor and The Amazing Race: Nicole Cesternino, Jenna Morasca Episode 6 October 21, 2011 - Catching Up with Survivor Elyse Umemoto: 'Nicole Cesternino, Elyse Umemoto October 21, 2011 - 'The Upolu Power Struggle and Jonny Fairplay Partying Hard for Rob's Birthday: 'Nicole Cesternino, Jonny Fairplay Episode 7 October 27, 2011 - 'Wingle and Ready to Mingle: Our Interview with Survivor Mikayla: 'Nicole Cesternino, Mikayla Wingle October 28, 2011 - 'We Talk to Monica Padilla about Ozzy Driving his Survivor Game off a Cliff: 'Nicole Cesternino, Monica Padilla Episode 8 November 3, 2011 - 'From Long Island to Redemption Island: Our Interview with Christine Markoski: 'Nicole Cesternino, Christine Markoski November 3, 2011 - 'Why John Cochran made the Right Move on Survivor: Nicole Cesternino November 4, 2011 - Author AJ Mass on How Fantasy Sports Explains Survivor: AJ Mass Episode 9 November 11, 2011 -'Erinn Lobdell on Coach 3.0, Survivor Twitter Feuds & John Fincher on NOT Picking Rocks:' Nicole Cesternino, Erinn Lobdell, John Fincher Episode 10 November 17, 2011 - Savaii Spurned: Jim & Keith on Survivor with Cochran: 'Nicole Cesternino, Jim Rice, Keith Tollefson November 18, 2011 - 'The Specialist Speaks: Phillip Sheppard on Coach, Cochran & Survivor South Pacific: 'Nicole Cesternino, Phillip Sheppard Hiatus Podcast November 25, 2011 - 'Survivor Podcast LIVE: The South Pacific Recap with Jeff Pitman: Nicole Cesternino, Jeff Pitman Episode 12 December 1, 2011 - Whitney & Dawn on Survivor South Pacific & Cochran: '''Nicole Cesternino, 'Whitney Duncan, Dawn Meehan December 1, 2011 - 'Jonathan Penner on Cochran's Mutiny and Ozzy 3.0: 'Nicole Cesternino, Jonathan Penner Episode 13 December 8, 2011 - 'John Cochran Settles All the Survivor South Pacific Debates: 'Nicole Cesternino, John Cochran December 8, 2011 - 'Tyson-cast III: Coach Encounters of the Third Time: 'Nicole Cesternino, Tyson Apostol Episode 14 December 16, 2011 - 'Brandon's Big Blunder and Previewing the Survivor South Pacific Finale: 'Nicole Cesternino Finale December 18, 2011 - 'The Survivor South Pacific LIVE Post Finale Recap Show: 'Nicole Cesternino December 19, 2011 - 'Post Finale Interviews with Sophie, Brandon, Rick, Albert, Coach & Ozzy: '''Nicole Cesternino, Sophie Clarke, Brandon Hantz, Rick Nelson, Albert Destrade, Coach Wade, Ozzy Lusth Other Facts * Because of the Redemption Island format, exit interviews did not happen in the week when the person was voted out. References External Links * Rob Has a Website South Pacific podcasts Category:Survivor Season Category:Survivor Podcasts Category:Survivor